dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class
Required changes.. I see that Bluff has changed, but I don't think leveling a Bluff Ecaflip is "very very hard". Its still a 1-45 damage spell, although 4AP. the Sacrier solo abilities aren't even mentioned, but just a meaningless long sentence, mentioning that Attraction can help when fighting monsters who use ranged attacks. Theres more, somewhat build-specific information, which I believe belongs into the build page. 80.178.74.225 05:56, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Trivia Requesting a source on the Feca origin. - Dashiva 21:55, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) For the record, fear of clocks is chronomentrophobia, not xelorphobia. There's no such thing as xelorphobia. - DarkStorm 18:11 EST, 24 January 2006 (Moved from article page) An edit to this one but, i think that the cafe has more to do with energy and energy is linked with shielding... Sram and Iop Correct me if i'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that the term iop is known backwards as poi, which is a small bean, which is supposed to relate to the size of their brain... Likewise, from the same friend, "mars" is supposedly meant as 'sneaky' or 'devious'...more research is necessary. From a Frenchman : * Iop refers to "Yop", a yoghourt * Mars refers to a chocolate bar --Tyrcho 15:40, 7 July 2006 (UTC) I rather think "mars" is an allusion to the roman god of war. (talk) 10:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Name capitalization rules I keep seeing the names in lowercase letters in recent changes.... why? They're never lowercase in the game (especially since they're the names of the twelve gods, and as such, shouldn't be made lowercase). : I'm not going to claim I have a strict policy on it, but I have a general guideline. If I'm talking about the god, I capitalize. If I'm using the class nickname, I don't. This because it's hopeless trying to enforce using the real class names everywhere. - Dashiva 02:03, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Bilingual Support? While it might be useful for the Spanish-speaking players of Dofus, I don't see why they shouldn't use bablefish like the rest of us with the French forums... --wishdragon 08:05, 26 March 2006 (UTC) : They can do like the Russians and make their own wiki. - Dashiva 08:45, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Cotse (moved from page to Talk) Recently, a suggestion of a class named Cotse's Needle has been made by a character named Ralph Saint. The class has been taken nice feedback and approvation from the players part, and although it is not in the game, it has been listed here. Different classes also have different bonuses/penalties when using different weapons -- see table on damage page. * Cotse - Estoc, a 16th century weapon with no cutting edge, just a sharp tip. The English version of it is called Tuck. * What is this random thing doing in the Wiki at all? The Wiki is for Official information that players can use. The Wiki is NOT a suggestion box. I suggest that Ralphsaint move this little project to his personal Talk page, rather than to graffiti the Wiki with his pet idea. --GrauGeist 18:03, 24 April 2006 (UTC) * I was just too nice to delete it entirely. I just moved it off the actual page. BadMrMojo 03:55, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Pandawa name There might be another World of Warcraft poke in the Pandawa name, but I'm not sure enough about it to post it on the main page. So I'll just put it here :) The "ren" in Pandaren is a Chinese word meaning "person" (or "man" in the generic sense). In Chinese, one of the meanings of "wa" is "baby" or "doll", so "Pandawa" may be intended to mean "Panda Baby" as opposed to Warcraft's "Panda Man", but I don't know whether the Dofus devs went so far as to include a Chinese pun in their mostly French and English names. - DarkStorm 21:58, 30 April 2006 (UTC) : What's the source of the current article text? - Dashiva 01:20, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :: For which part of it? Pandaren being a private race from a hidden isolated island comes from numerous sources (Wikipedia first, then confirmed with other sources, including Warcraft III's official webpage, which give the island's name as Pandaria). The one playable Pandaren hero in WC3 has attacks like "Drunken Haze" and "Drunken Brawler", and their Ultimate Ability summons panda spirits (or, more accurately, divides the Pandaren into three panda spirits). Those three spirits (Storm, Earth, and Fire) exactly correspond to the Pandawas first three attack spells (in that the Earth Panda and Fire Panda are melee units, while the Storm Panda is a ranged attacker). Granted, there's no official statement from Ankama that Pandawas are parodies of Pandaren (which might bring up all sorts of possible copyright infringement suits), but there's too much in common to be passed off as a coincidence. - DarkStorm 01:31, 1 May 2006 (UTC) ::: I was actually thinking about "Panda warrior". I agree on the pandaren reference. - Dashiva 02:47, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :::: Oh, that one I don't know. :) That was there before I edtied the entry to include the Pandaren reference. Seems to be the simplest explanation, but I don't know whether it's right. (More likely that they just named them after the hats) - DarkStorm 04:41, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Pandaren's dont use a drinking skill to boost their attacks, Drunken Brawler, lets them Critical and Dodge, Drunken Haze makes their Enemys drunk, To be used with Drunken Blaze (Or something) To set them On fire. Believe me, I know, Take it from a longggg time Lover of Blizzard games, I know my stuff <3<3 Eraisuithon :This is because they are already drunk all the time, hence "Drunken Brawler". As a side-note, didn't the drunken fighting idea originate from an old Bruce Lee movie? dude in World of Warcraft there are no pandaren brewmasters,the name is fomr warcraft III *NOT WOW*!!!!! -(Unsigned comment from 222.154.95.42 :Actually there are pandaren bremasters in WoW. Not as a playable race, and not with implemented graphics, but try to thott the quest "chens' empty keg". Chen is a pandaren brewmaster. Just felt like adding that. ~Giggles I think the reference of "Pandawa" being shortened from "Panda Warrior" is correct, since if you apply the same rule to "Pandala" you get "Panda Land" :P ~Meow-Moew Well actually the drunken fighting idea came from the film "the legend of the drunken master" it which the main character played by Jakie Chan (bot too sure about spelling) is a drunken boxer. ~Dark-Fate PVP tactics I think it would be useful to have for each class the basics of its PVP tactics, and if people have enough experience, also a detailed matchup for each solo PVP matchup. I'm just starting PVP so I don't have yet a lot of insights ... About the structure, I suggest a new section PVP in each Class page with general strategy for the class. If enough material can be gathered, we could add pages like "Iop-Cra matchup" which would belong in categories "Category:Iop matchups", "Category:Cra matchups" and Category:PVP. --Tyrcho 16:06, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Actually I just put some stubs into place, I will edit more when I'll have more experience with PVP with my Sram. --Tyrcho :In any case this should be manage individually on each class page and maybe as a sub page eg "Sadida/PvP", but consideration guides info is horrible a very good PvP strategy is very hard as PvP is determinate by Skills available (level of the skill), stats distribution, equipment and experience of the player. With all that its even harder to do it. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:30, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Monster tactics It would also be intersting to have a general overview of how the class fights against monsters, and which kind of monsters you should level against at a given level. At the moment, it is dicussed in the various builds of the class, it would be clearer to have a centralized place for this information. Should we have 2 sections in each class page (PVP/PVE tactics) or move this to a new set of pages ? --Tyrcho 09:15, 8 July 2006 (UTC) I have a level 42 feca and i belive Fecas are around the best with fighting monsters because they are a tanking class that reduces loads of damage and with full prespic they are lowering their enemys hp and not taking any damage. I also think any tanking class is good at fighting monsters. "defender-xx" New look on the class page I just change the format from HTML to Wiki code on the Class comparitions and it came to my mind that the information on top could be absorve also to save space like ej What do you guys think? Cizagna, 18:51, 8 July 2006 (UTC) I also prefer the layout you suggest ! --Tyrcho 11:07, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *Bump* Any more comments if it should be implemented? this idea --Cizagna 17:35, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :: Well as no negative coments have been given for more than a month I will implement it --Cizagna 15:33, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :: Does not look well i have reverted it.--Cizagna 17:06, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :I think you should swap place on attack power row and the description row.--Wishius 15:47, 9 November 2006 ::As you see it now its better to have swap them but when all the classes are include its not really necessary also the comparison information is to big on some classes making it look horrible as it affects the full table.--Cizagna (Talk) 19:55, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Pandawa title Well in Arena it was revealed that Pandawa is "Pandawa's Pint". Should this be edited into the wiki at all? Just wondering. : I don't think so. Dofus Arena is very similar, but not identical to Dofus. It's best not to confuse the two games. --TaviRider 20:03, 6 August 2006 (UTC) What's the best newbie class? What do you think's the best newbie class? I think it's Iop cus it's not very hard just go to the enemy and attack, no range at all. --Wishius 15:55 9 November :I'd say a Sadida, probably with a standard Sadida/Strength build. I just don't see why no range would be an advantage for a new player. - Toruson 16:42, 9 November 2006 (UTC) i think that a bluff eca is the best for a noobie class because it does high damage but what most noobs dont realise is that a str eca gets stronger and better with new spells they just rely on one spell so they endf up being very bad in higher levels Probably an osamodas because you don't even need any items. Just let your summons do the fighting for you. easy peasy. BlackMage9 (talk) 12:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Alphabetic Listings Wouldn't it be more appropriate to list the classes in alphabetic order and not in.. random order? The lower table has them listed alphabetically already, which makes the upper listing even more confusing. Just a suggestion. --XeroScorpio 21:44, 25 December 2006 (UTC) : Just happens to be the order on the community site. Feel free to alphabetize them if you want to =) // Peet talk 23:10, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah maybe a bluff eca is good for newbies but when they understand the game they should change it... Best (by 72.72.131.26) Where is the source of this below i dont find it --Cizagna (Talk) 05:38, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :This comes from a page ("Best") that I deleted as I felt it was not necessary because all comparative info was already there on the Class page --Lirielle 06:31, 28 January 2007 (UTC) So, Which class is the best you say? The best class is the class you have most FUN on. That is the best class. do not pick a boring strong class just because its strong. Pick a class that captures your interest. Here are just what each class has of its own. Ecaflip - this class is so random, its just fun. do you like to gamble? This class can either heal or destroy. If you think you have good luck, you might want to go with this class. Enirpisa - This class is all about the support. if your interested in saving your groups lives, stop enemies from moving, want to feel useful in a group, and just want to have a cute character, you'll like this class. Iop's Heart - This class can really come in handy, its one of the strongest or is is the strongest in the end, and it can also 'buff' one of your group members to make them stronger. This class is made for pure damage. Cra's Range - this class i love very much. This class has the best range, and can even improve more on its range. Although weak, you'll kill the enemy before they even touch you. Feca's Shield - i WOWED at this class when i tried to fight one. even though it is weak, your not ever going to get the chance to even touch this guy. his shields are almost indestructible. Sacrier's Blood - sorta like Eni, but a lot stronger, and like their name, they'll sacrifice them self for the team. Sadida's Boots - These guys are one with nature. i mean, they can turn into a tree. and use the nature to block the enemies pathway. their range is also scary. and they summon dolls. one of the strongest classes in the end, but not the most fun. you might like them though. Osamoda's Whip - the pure summoner. This class summons tofu, gobball, prespic, a toad and more. their whip is also scary, dealing tons of damage to summons. if you like to summon your minions, go with this class Enutrof's Fingers - Do you like money? or drops? are you the one that'll do almost anything for money? well heres your class! weak AND funny at the same time. to hurt enemies, they throw shovels at them! their first 3 skills involve a skill that increases their Chance by 15-20 so they can find drops a lot easier then any other classes. Try this class only if you want money, and strength in the end. Sram's Shadow - who doesn't like ninjas? this guys lays traps that only they can see, so when a monster goes over the trap, kaboom. if you like playing with traps and like to get tactical, you'll love srams. Xelor's Sandglass - their God is clock shaped, which i find is funny xD. But anyway, These guys manipulate AP. And their the only class that can teleport 6 blocks away. if you like to make the enemies AP go down, or make your teammates AP or yourself AP go up, take this class. Pandawa - this class is a subscribe only class. This class is the strongest, but needs a lot of time. they have to 'booze' them selfs (get drunk) in order to be very strong. their range is horrible, but hey, who doesn't like pandas that pack a might punch? ------------------------------------ As for pets, There really isn't anything different about the pets. its just if you like pets with high hp, wisdom, strength, and those kind of things. Pets are fun to have, and they help you as well according to what stats they give. Transparency :Moved from Image talk:Sacrierlogo.png I was wondering why this picture is saved as a png if it has no transparent background. Wouldn't it be easier to make it a jpg? Also, it would probably be quite good to have transparency in this picture. Please discuss why, or why not here. SmashmanDofus 19:11, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :JPG are bad quality compare to PNG in fact i would prefer the images to be SVG but lack the skills to do it. The reason images are not transparent its because of compatibility complains with IE6 that the image look bad, etc etc... so for now in my case for codings im giving enouft time for some people to be upgrading as i will take out my support for IE6 as its not the current standard of microsoft. And due to that same restriction i cant encourage transparent images until November. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:36, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::So basically wait a month for transparency? I could have a go at turning them into SVG if you would like... I enjoy experimenting and I'm a dab hand at PS.. so I'm told =P SmashmanDofus 21:50, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yes in November any anti-transparency i would not support in any way, one year is more than enough for people to upgrade their software and adjusting to their deprecated needs only slow us (and actually i get 0 advice/support when asking question to keep my codings compatible with IE6), if you are up to creating SVG you are more than welcome, back grounds of course must be transparent of course and size if its standard to 500x500px, and name of the file in the wiki must be identical to the page (so if the page say FoO the file must say FoO.svg (also svg should be lowercase please), i only request that work is done by units or sections for example if you are going to work in weapons finish compleatly a type of weapon first before jumping to other type (btw there is more than 10,000 images o.o) think you are to the challenge do some examples and tell me on my talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 00:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Best play and pvp charcter People if your looking for the best play and pvp charcter it is osa cause it is really full of surprises .Also no osa looks ;ike another every person lvls the spells as he wants .Also you must put a plan to each type. What r you waiting GO MAKE OSA AND PVP NOW >.> if u want any any thing pm me on my char Omar-amoor and i will anser thank you :) I need a guide through a cra/pvp.. I need a guide through a cra/pvp. Like can someone post what levels i should level and what build?! And what types of characters should i aggro? Well the main spells you should lvl if you want to be a pvp cra are powerful shooting, absortive arrow, retreat arrow, Plaguing arrow (can shoot throught anything) and distant shooting (It can be useful on very big maps mostly when your ennemie hides behind a tree and refuses to come out until you come close enough to hit, so you just hit him with plaguing arrow from very far ) ;D...Also, cras are a hit and run class and the thing to do is to have 5 mp minimum and as soon as an enemie is to close to you, you retreat arrow him and use dispersing arrow on the person and run again as far as you can (you should also lvl special class spell dispersing arrow, it might be useful forgot to add) and then ofc, hit again average dmg (160-200x2) and get back decent hp (60-90). That is how you should lvl your cra if you want to be pvp cra....and my advice is not to start pvp at less then lvl 70. And last thing is seriously, you should pvp all your targets...because agi cras lvl 70+ who play hit and run class are already considered as noobs cos of their way to play...and if you don't pvp someone or your target, then even I would think you are a big big big big big big big noob. ;) Malevil (talk) 06:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Daniel (In game name is Rolian-Sens or Xel-Zag is my alt) Ecaflip difficult solo combat? I'm an ecaflip myself, i've always been str, lvl 188 now, and from my past experiences i've found solo combat pretty easy. Feline's leap is more versatile than jump in my opinion and gives a good ap to mp exchange instead of putting 5 ap for any distance. Felinition stealing hp and keeping ennemies back, playful to hit behind covers or hit big groups, claw of ceangal and a neut weapon to deal two types of damage up close, fate of ecaflip at 1/2 crits later on is definetly a lifesaver. So honestly, difficult solo combat? no way, in my opinion this is at least average solo combat, if not easy. (talk) 10:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Class comparisions At some point we need to assess what the newly added classes are like, and we need to keep in mind that Perceptors will be a class in the future, and that will be lots of fun to go through and fix everything. Specificly we should add in the rogues and masqueraiders in the comparison table, for all those that played these clases, what do you guys think in terms of comparison? Merreton (talk) 19:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Though I do think Rogue and Masqueraiders should be added to the table, Perceptor should not be added to the table... It was an April Fool's joke in case you hadn't gotten the memo yet. OgrestChaos (talk) 07:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Charts "Best" Class I have to say, I'm disappointed in seeing some classes as listed the "best" in a certain situation. I'd like to suggest just completely getting rid of the comments on the chart, the wiki is supposed to be factual and unbiased enviorment for all to enjoy. OgrestChaos (talk) 23:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Just because it's listed as the best is no reason to conclude that it's biased, or not factual for that matter. The section could be better phrased in parts and there are a few outdated parts though I see no reason to remove it based on your accusations. Galrauch (talk) 10:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ouginak class will the ouginak class be added to this page? 17:47, March 25, 2017 (UTC)